


Never stuck around long enough for a one-night stand

by eye_of_a_cat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/pseuds/eye_of_a_cat
Summary: Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013





	Never stuck around long enough for a one-night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013

That, Susan reflected, was either the best or the worst idea she'd had all year.

The worst, probably. Because she should know better than giving in to drunken temptation; because no doubt whatever Marcus had been hoping for included romance and flowers and heartfelt speeches that went considerably beyond _oh, what the hell_ ; and because she hadn't planned to do any falling-for the last (don't think about her) time, either, and (DON'T) look how that worked out.

And yet.

She felt his sleeping weight shift in her bed, his skin warm against hers.

The best, or the worst. Her call.


End file.
